


Until Next Time

by Skullszeyes



Series: Day One [1]
Category: Control (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Brother-Sister Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Short, Sibling Bonding, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Jesse and Dylan talk on the other side of the glass.
Relationships: Jesse Fadan & Dylan Fadan
Series: Day One [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571713
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Until Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. I wanted to write this because it intrigued me. :) I finally had a good image to go on since I'm a visual writer, or whatever. Haha. Dr. Darling is mentioned btw. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

Dylan smiled and sat down inside his cell. “They’ll notice.”

“Not right away,” Jesse said, sitting on the other side of the glass, returning the smile.

It had always been like this between them. A sister and a brother. They changed along with the Bureau, and they felt the changes with each other and the building itself. A moving machine, shifting to other places, making a mess of the ones who lived, breathed, and worked in this place. 

While Jesse, it was home, a reality collecting around her, molding and shaping, becoming unrecognizable, and other times, recognizable. It was a place most couldn’t fathom, and that’s how the Bureau liked it.

Right now, all she wanted to do was sit with her brother for a little awhile longer before they find her. She knows Darling has been seeing her brother in a different light since his insistence has become violent. Maybe there was something else that was creating it, but she wasn’t sure. They rarely got visits with one another, and when they asked, their questions were always diverted to something else. 

So they can be quiet without one another acting upon the other, like how siblings usually are. She was the older sibling, she was meant to calm her younger brother, but she didn’t do that.

Instead, Jesse moved closer to the glass and wished it wasn’t there. “I could probably break this.” She tapped the glass and watched Dylan’s gaze ponder as he tipped his chin up and slowly returned his gaze back to her.

Was there something different about her brother that she wasn’t seeing? That only Darling and Trench could see? 

“You could…” Dylan smirked, “if you wanted too.”

“We both know it’ll be a hassle for the others.”

“I don’t see why that matters,” Dylan said, and then he got up, and Jesse watched him walk over to the bed and grabbed the blankets, then he sat back down with the blankets wrapped around him. Was it cold in there?

“They could stop us from seeing one another,” Jesse said, clearing her throat, hating the thought. “I don’t want that to happen.”

“Then why did you come here, Jesse?” he asked. “Why did you disobey them so they can stop us?”

Jesse shrugged, looking down at her hands. Maybe this was a bad idea. “Three weeks, Dylan. I haven’t seen you in three weeks, and they...they ignored me...all I wanted was to see you, to talk to you again.” 

“They won’t let us if you keep on disobeying them.”

Jesse scoffed, arching a brow at him. “What about you? I heard what you did, Dylan, what you did to the examiner.”

“She was talking nonsense.” He looked away from her, glancing off at something else and seemed annoyed by the conversation. 

“She was asking you questions.”

Dylan’s lip twitched. “How do you know that? Are you in my head, Jesse?”

She didn’t say anything. Why was this becoming an argument? She didn’t want it to be. “Polaris told me…”

“Of course she did,” Dylan said, shaking his head and pulling the blankets tighter around him. “I missed you too, but I’m sure she told you that.”

Jesse frowned. “She didn’t, but I already know...you were asking for me, and when they didn’t—”

“I know,” Dylan said, irritably. “I was there, Jesse, I know what I did. They’re still alive, I think.” 

_ You think? _ She wasn’t so sure, nor if Dylan actually cared. Jesse pulled at the grey sleeve of her sweater, she wore similar clothes that Dylan also wore. Except the number on her was different. 

“Next time, I’m going to have to wait a bit longer, so you’re going to have to stop attacking people,” Jesse said in a matter-of-fact tone. 

“Is this why you’ve come?” he asked, brows pinched, “so you can tell me this? Did they tell you to say that?”

Great. He was getting mad and paranoid. 

“They didn’t tell me anything...I came here because I wanted to see you. It has nothing to do with them.” 

Dylan was a knot of energy. He pulled it all in and when he was ready, he’d destroy the entire room, and everything in it. Polaris told her that it took some of them time to get him to calm down. Even Darling had stopped paying attention to him, and placed him in a secure room where no one would wander into without proper clearance. 

It didn’t stop Jesse, but soon they’ll figure it out. 

Dylan frowned, he wasn’t staring at her, but past her. “How long?”

Jesse’s heart ached. “I don’t know.” 

“They’ll watch you...they’ll know.”

“I won’t let them,” Jesse promised.

Dylan nodded and finally he smiled, meeting her eyes, “It’s not like you want to leave, right?”

Jesse said nothing, and her ear twitched at the slightest sound coming from down the hall. They found her, and she wasn’t sure how many people had come to retrieve her. She’d have to be careful.

“I want to stay with you,” she said, and that was the truth. She wanted to stay with her brother, but they wouldn’t let her. And she wouldn’t let them take him away from her just because he’s violent, because she was similar to him. 

A prime candidate. 

Dylan and Jesse rose from where they were sitting, and they moved in a similar motion.

“Until next time.” He smiled flatly.

Jesse ached, she ached so badly that she hated this place as much as she loved it. All she wanted was to stay with her brother, but soon, they’ll need a director and it might not be Dylan. 

“Until next time,” she said, turning around and facing the group of soldiers, including Trench and Emily Pope. She wasn’t all that close to Trench, but Emily was another close confidante. 

“Come along,” Emily said, walking toward Jesse while the soldiers kept their guns trained on Jesse, “P7.”

Jesse walked toward Emily and went with them willingly. 

Until next time.

Until next time.

Until next time.


End file.
